Firefighter
The Firefighter side mission is an optional vehicle mission that can be toggled on or off from within a Fire Truck in all GTA III era games. The mission requires the player to find and extinguish burning vehicles and pedestrians within a time limit. In Grand Theft Auto III, each level consists of one burning vehicle which must be extinguished. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, the mission becomes more difficult as higher levels may consist of a burning vehicle that is still occupied and driving around frantically, or multiple burning vehicles and their occupants, all of which must be extinguished within the time limit. Even more problematic, once a burning vehicle containing passengers is extinguished, they exit the vehicle and run in all directions, still burning. The player must chase after the victims and extinguish them, while being careful not to kill any of them with the truck, as this results in mission failure. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the mission works a little different and if a victim dies only some seconds of the time will be taken rather than mission failure. Leaving the fire truck gives a time limit to return to one before the failure of the mission. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the side mission (now named Fire Fighter) has changed significantly: along with putting out vehicle fires, the player also has the added tasks of dealing with building fires and "non-violently" silencing protesters. Completing the firefighter side-mission will either give the player a flamethrower at the safehouse or turn the protagonist fireproof. The fireproof bonus may be useful for some missions such as End of the Line or Light My Pyre. Rewards Grand Theft Auto III * Flamethrower Delivered to Hideouts - Extinguish 20 Fires in all three islands. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 12. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Flamethrower Delivered to Hideouts - Extinguish 20 Fires in all three islands. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 12. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 12. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 15. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * "Flame Retard" (becoming fireproof) - Get a Gold Medal (by dealing with five emergencies in a row). Notes * After completing the Karmageddon mission in Liberty City Stories, one of the fire trucks parked at the fire station in Staunton Island (the one parked on the north side of the station) will hereafter trigger the Karmageddon side mission first, with the Firefighter mission offered after completion. The second fire truck on the south side (which is not always parked at the station) will always trigger the Firefighter mission exclusively. Hint * In San Andreas it's advisable to conduct the Firefighter mission in one of the small towns where the distances between fires will be smaller. However, avoid attempting the mission in an area that is particularly hilly, such as Angel Pine as the fire truck has a tendency to flip and flaming drivers will often run into inaccessible (by fire truck) areas. * Similarly, in Liberty City Stories its considered easier to complete Firefighter in the initial Portland Island area, as the road layout in the other two boroughs is more complicated. * In GTA III, there is a glitch which allows the player to complete the mission in 1 minute. Simply press F1 (For PC), when the highlighted car shows up. Repeat this method to finish the mission. Vehicles * Fire Truck Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars